


The Oikawa Reject

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: Tooru Oikawa's brother comes back after living abroad in America and surprises more than just his own family.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Bold names are text messages.  
> Also this has absolutely zero direction.

“Damn, the security in this place really sucks!” I yelled out while leaning against the doorframe in the gym.

Many faces turned to see who was talking. Most of them looked frightened or confused. Oikawa looked pissed along with Coach Nobuteru.

“Oikawa, get the hell out. You know you can’t be here without a visitor's pass.” Nobuteru pointed towards the door. 

“Oikawa?!” A couple students gasped in confusion. 

I stepped further into the gymnasium. “Come on, Coach don’t be like that.” I laughed. “Don’t you miss your favorite bench warmer?” 

“Haji-Chan!” I waved at Iwaizumi. “Lil bro!” I smirked at Tooru. 

“Akio…” Tooru trailed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?!” Tooru threw a ball at me while walking closer to me. 

I caught the volleyball. “Can’t I surprise my lil bro?” I laughed as Tooru punched my shoulder. 

“Yo! Ow, you’ve gotten bigger.” I rubbed the spot he hit. “And taller.” I patted his head. He definitely grew since I’ve been gone and all five foot five of me has not. 

Nobuteru sighed. “Okay, practice is going to end a little early today, thank you Kawa-kun.” 

I gave the coach a thumbs up. “I thought practice was almost over anyway. Tooru,” I patted his back, “snacks on me after y’all clean up, yeah? I’ll drive to our favorite spot from when you and Haji were younger! Bring whoever, I have my car.” 

“Sure…” Tooru trailed. “Did you really have to embarrass me like that?” 

A smile spread across my face. “Of course I did! It seems like no one knew about me.” I pretended to pout. “Do you think I’m the family disappointment, too? You had to keep me a secret from your team?” 

“No.” Tooru looked at the ground. “I just, I didn’t think you were coming back.” He looked up and looked me over. “You look like a punk. You got like six new tattoos and three piercings while in America?” 

I shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, whatever  _ mom _ . Go get changed and grab like three friends.” I pointed towards the club room where most of his teammates were headed. 

“Right.” He nodded. 

Tooru, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki all piled into my car. The three boys were in Tooru’s grade. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were quiet, a bit too quiet for my liking, but maybe it was because they didn’t know me. I let the boys pick the music and we set off towards Sakanoshita. 

As soon as we entered the store, the smell of smoke filled my senses. I looked over to the source of the smoke as the boys went further into the store. The blond and I made eye contact and we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

“Ukai?” I walked closer to the register. 

The cigarette practically fell out of his mouth. “Oikawa?!” 

“Yes?” Tooru called out.

I looked over my shoulder. “Not you, Tooru, you’re not important in this part of town.” My comment was followed by the boys laughing. I looked back over at Ukai, who now had long blond hair held back with a headband. “Keishin, it’s been awhile.” I held out my hand. 

Ukai stood and took my hand, but also used that to pull me into a hug of sorts. “A while? It’s been five years, Akio. How the hell are you?” 

“I’ve been good, I studied abroad in America. Graduated. Now I’m back.” I shrugged. “The usual. How’ve you been?” 

“Oh, I’ve been here: running the shop for my ma. I coach volleyball for Karasuno now, oddly enough. I see you brought your Seijoh boys.” Ukai nodded to the boys coming up to the counter with their food. “Which one is your brother?” Ukai laughed. “None of them look like you.” 

I pulled Tooru down so that we were at a similar height. “Come on, Keishin. Can’t you tell the pretty boy is my brother?” 

Tooru puffed out his cheeks and stood back up straight. 

“Anyway.” I handed Ukai the money. “We should catch up sometime.” I handed him my business card. “Text me.” I patted Hajime and Tooru on the backs, “alright boys, let’s get y’all home before your parents think you’ve been kidnapped.” 

**Unknown** : You're still a fucking weirdo you know that

**Me** : Keishin, I presume

**Me:** also of course I know that

**Keishin:** The one and only. That wasn’t really a compliment.

**Me:** If I thought it was a compliment I would have said thank you. 

**Keishin:** the weirdo thing works for you though

**Me:** ohhoho it sounds like it works for //you// 

**Keishin:** I will not hesitate to block you Aki lmao 

**Me:** Nah you miss your smoking buddy. Except I see you switched from weed to cigarettes, kinda gross bro if you ask me.

**Keishin:** I didn’t ask you.

**Me:** But you get my opinion anyway isn’t that great? Like I said: you missed me.

“Akio,” Tooru came into my room, “seriously why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” He sat down on my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. “I really didn’t think you were coming back.” His voice was shaky. 

“Hey, hey, Tooru. Relax, bud.” I rubbed his back. 

“You’re going to start coming to my games and practices now, right?” He began crying softly. 

“Of course, Tooru. You know I’ll be here for you.” I tried to grab my phone that I had set down when he hugged me, but he stopped me.

“So you can answer whoever that is, but you couldn’t answer your own brother?” Tooru lifted his head to look at me. Tears stained his cheeks. 

“Tooru…” I shook my head. “You know I left on bad terms. We can talk about this later- go hang out with your friends.” 

He puffed out his cheeks at me. “Fine. Can we raid the liquor cabinet?” 

“You missed me for the liquor, didn’t you?” I laughed while following him out of the room. “Y’all drinking straight? Or do you need chasers like pussys?” 

“Shut up.” Tooru groaned as I tossed a beer to each of the boys. 

**Keishin** : So what if I missed you?

**Me** : So you admit it?

**Keishin** : Took you a min to reply- did you faint at the thought of me missing you?

**Me** : I have four teenagers in my house who demanded liquor. I had more important things to attend to than answering an old man.

**Keishin** : Oh so I’m old now? You didn’t seem to mind calling me senpai back then.

**Me** : And now you’re coach. That’s so gross :p

**Keishin** : What’s gross is you dropping off the face of the Earth and then coming back as if nothing happened. Care to share what actually happened?

**Me** : Ugh, first Tooru and now you. Y’all are killjoys you know that? Just be happy I’m back damnit, no need for questions. I’m a little surprised you’re still in the prefecture though. What’s up with that?

**Keishin** : Sounds like we both have things to discuss.

**Me** : Mmm idk sounds like a you thing to me.

**Keishin** : Akio…

**Me** : Senpai…

**Keishin** : Oh fuck off.

**Me** : lmao you know I always get what I want. So, drinks after practice tomorrow? We can finally legally get into that bar together. I’m assuming the crows will be done with practice around the same time my boys will.

**Keishin** : Your fake ID was pretty good though. And sure, why not.

**Me** : I would say bring your girlfriend, but we both know you’re single ;)

**Keishin** : Can it, mom. You’re single too.

**Me** : But you’d be amazed by how much american girls love japanese boys. They loved me over there.

**Keishin** : But, you didn’t deny the fact that you’re still single.

**Me** : What the fuck ever old man.

**Keishin** : lol that insult will get old eventually, just like you.

**Me** : Ouch. The straight man is being mean to me.

**Keishin** : Akio- no, just don’t with that.

**Me** : Apologies. 


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited because I'm lazy.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Bold names means it's a text message.

“Keishin-kun!” I yelled in a similar fashion as I did at AobaJohsai yesterday. 

Yet again, literally every pair of eyes in the gym were on me. A couple of the students whispered to each other. Ukai glared at his students. 

“Did I say to stop? Chop, chop ladies!” Ukai got his students to slowly go back to their drills. “You’re early, dipshit.” He awkwardly stopped in front of me. Ukai shoved his hands into his pockets. “Uh- Practice ends in like twenty minutes. Did you leave AobaJohsai early?”

I nodded and took a seat. “Yeah, Tooru was mad at me for no reason per usual.”

Ukai sat next to me. “No reason?” He raised his brow at me. 

“I swear! Tooru won’t talk to me about what’s up his ass. And I don’t think he was hungover so he can’t be mad about that. We weren’t late to school. Maybe ma found out I’m back and that Tooru spent the night with me, I don’t know.” I shrugged. 

“Ukai-k-” A timid voice from behind cut itself off. “Who’s this?” The shorter man with glasses extended his hand towards me. “I’m Takeda.”

I shook it. “Oikawa.” I said. “I’m an old friend of Keishin’s, er- Ukai’s.”

“Oikawa? Like the captain of AobaJohsai?” Takeda asked. 

I nodded. “That’s my baby brother.” I smiled. 

“Ukai-kun, no offense, but should Oikawa-san be here watching our practice?” Takeda eyed the blond.

Ukai put up his hands in defense. “Him and Tooru Oikawa are not on good terms. The last thing Aki wants to do is share our strengths and weaknesses to his brother.”

“Besides, I don’t see a lot of weaknesses anyway. It looks like the receives are the only thing that need help. Number one and four are the only ones that have solid receives.” I stated.

“Sawamura is the captain. He’s the foundation of the team. Nishinoya is the libero, his receiving skills are kind of wild if you ask me. Maybe, it’s because he’s really flashy.” Ukai shrugged. “Who knows?”

“You’re right,” Takeda said, “He’s flashy, but I have a feeling that’s partly for our managers.”

Ukai laughed, “He does really want Kiyoko’s attention.”

“Ah, to be in high school again.” 

Ukai slapped the back of my head. “Shut up, you hated high school.”

“Parts were okay.” I smirked at Ukai.

He immediately looked away from me. “Nice receive, Sawamura!” He said to the captain. 

Sawamura briefly looked over at us to nod at Ukai and continue on with the drills.

Ukai nudged me, “Wanna help me with the next drill?”

I frowned at him. “Kei, I’m wearing doc martins and all my piercings are still in.”

“So? I’ll try not to spike the ball in your face then.” He teased. 

“Okay, mister setter man.”

“Okay, mister libero reject. Come on.” Ukai got up and blew his whistle. “Alright! One last drill and once we get some good rhythm, we can clean up.” Ukai and I walked to the court and the team gathered around us. “Also, this is Oikawa.”

“Tobio-chan!” I waved. “You’re tall, you can’t hide very well. How have you been? I always thought you’d be at AobaJohsai with the rest of Kitagawa Daiichi kids.”

“Nii-san… Hello.” Tobio nodded at me. 

“Anyway,” Ukai elbowed me in the side, “He’s a graduate from AobaJohsai and the former libero. He’s going to help me demonstrate this drill. Sawamura, you as well, come here. Aki, get on the other side of the net.”

“I know, I know, I’m only good at receiving.” I turned, but I heard a couple of chuckles. I smiled to myself.  _ I still got it. _

“Alright. Everyone form a line.” Ukai demanded. “Everyone from Kageyama to the left get behind Oikawa. Everyone else, get behind Sawamura-San.” 

“Yessir!” The team went to their spots. 

“Alright! Sawamura’s side is going to be spiking, Oikawa’s side will be receiving. Once you spike, run to the back of the receiving line. Once you receive, go to the back of the spiking line. Got it?” Ukai waited for some nods and noises of affirmation. “Okay, demo round here we go! Ready, Sawamura?” Ukai asked. 

“Yeah.” Sawamura nodded. 

Ukai set the ball and Sawamura gave me a pretty good straight. He ran to the back of my line as I received the ball with ease. I started to walk to the end of the spiking line when I was hit with a volleyball. 

“I said run, didn’t I?” Ukai narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Oh, fuck off Senpai.” I flipped him off from across the court.

“That’s coach to you!” Ukai yelled back. “Despite the lame demonstration from Oikawa, I hope you all get the point. Sugawara, come set.” Ukai gestured to where he was standing. A boy with grey hair walked over and grabbed a ball out of the bin. “Alright,” he blew his whistle, “go!” 

Ukai and I helped the little blonde girl collect the stray volleyballs to give to Sugawara. She seemed extra nervous when I was anywhere within a five foot radius of her. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Sawamura said while jogging over to the receiving line. “She’s nervous because you look intimidating.” 

“Intimidating?” I furrowed my brow. “I shrugged it off. “Okay.” I said mostly to myself. 

Ukai let the boys stop practicing about five minutes early. Everyone began to help clean up. Including myself- it left a light feeling in my chest. 

“Nii-San…” Tobio stood behind me. 

I smiled. “Hey, Tobio-Chan! What’s up?” 

“T-Thank you.” He looked down at his feet. “For everything in middle school…” 

I went up on my toes and ruffled his hair. “Of course, kiddo! What are big bro’s for?” 

His whole body fell limp into the hug he gave me. I strained a bit to keep us both from falling over. 

“T-Tobio… you’re kinda heavy.” I let out a weak chuckle. 

He stood up straight immediately. “Sorry.”

**Tooru:** Where'd you go? Your car isn’t here.

**Me:** I’m hanging out with an old friend

**Tooru:** Oh… should I not hang out at your house? Are you bringing her over?

I laughed out loud, drawing some attention to myself. Ignoring it, I looked back down at my phone.

**Me** : No, no, nothing like that. We’re going out for a few drinks and then I’ll be home. Feel free to raid the fridge. If you have anyone come over to drink, please don’t leave once you’ve started drinking. Send me a list of foods you want. I'll go to the store tomorrow.

**Tooru** : Okay will do. Text me when you leave the bar so I know when you’re getting back so I can call the cops if you get into a car accident or something.

**Me** : K mom

“Can we go now?” I pouted to Ukai. “I miss our shitty bar food.”

Ukai shot me a dirty look. “Stop your complaining. I’ll be done here soon. Takeda and the boys may have left, but the boys left a mess in the equipment closet.” He grumbled. “I let them leave early and this is the thanks I get.”

I followed him into the closet. The door was propped open with a door stop. “Kei.” I stated. 

Ukai turned to look at me. “Akio, I don’t want to have that conversation right now.”

“It’s been five years, Kei!”

“Yeah?” Ukai went back to what he was doing. “Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“Fine, Ukai-San.” I turned to leave. I was pulled back by my shirt. 

“Akio, stop being a little shit!” Ukai stated sharply. “You know I don’t want to do anything that could possibly fuck everything up. My ma would be heartbroken and the old man would just make fun of me even more. Hell, he’d probably beat me.”

“I see. So, we’re going to get drunk and make out in your car only to have you ignore everything that happened like usual. Got it, thanks Ukai-San. If that’s how it’s going to be then I don’t know why I even bothered.”

“You didn’t even know you’d see me when you came back!” Ukai argued.

My jew tensed, “Whatever.” In fact, my whole body tensed up.

“Whatever?” Ukai mocked. “That’s all you have to say?” He was pretty much towering over me at this point. I had to admit there was a light feeling spreading through my stomach. It’s sick that I either have to get him drunk or angry to even remotely get what I want from him. It’s been like this ever since we first met and yet, he still refuses to admit any feelings out loud.

“Well, you obviously don’t have anything more to say either.” I said. “So, I’ll just-”

Ukai placed his hand on the wall next to my head, cutting me off. “Dammit, Akio, don’t do this.” 

I crossed my arms over my chest. “I’m not going to do anything apparently.”

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality couldn’t have been more than a few minutes. Ukai lowered his hand. A heavy sigh left his lips. He was close enough to me where I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head. Ukai grabbed my hand in his. It was a gentle hold. Neither of us dared to say anything. As if any more words would ruin things even more, and honestly they would have I decided. Too bad, I can’t keep my mouth shut for very long.

“Keishin.” I said, letting go of his hand. “I should go.”

“Drinks?” He reminded me. 

I shook my head. “Maybe some other time. I think we both should just I don’t know, think about things. Tooru’s mad at me anyway, I should go talk to him.” I chuckled. “I guess I’m good at making people mad at me.” I patted his shoulder on my way out. “I’ll text you later.”

“No, no, no, you’re not running away again.” Ukai said. “That’s not fair to me.”

“Neither is you just fucking around.”

“I’m not  _ just _ fucking around and you know that.”

“Then kiss me sober.”

Ukai stared at me. 

“Did I forget to close the door?” A deeper voice from inside of the gym carried into the closet. Footsteps echoed throughout the empty gymnasium as they got closer to the closet. 

Ukai finally snapped to and walked towards the door. “It’s alright, Sawamura-San. I was just straightening things up here. You can go home. I'll lock everything up when I’m done.”

“Ah, okay. Goodnight, Coach.” Sawamura’s footsteps got further and further away until I heard the gymnasium door click shut behind him. 

“So?” I raised my brow at him. 

He walked back over to where I was standing. I didn’t break eye contact with him, his brown eyes seemed softer than usual. I tried to keep my stern expression, but he was closing in and my body definitely responded. Ukai cupped my face and I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. The kiss was hungry, but too quick for my liking.

“Just give me some time, okay?” Ukai whispered, resting his forehead on my head.

“Sure.” I stated, out of breath.

Ukai separated us. “Now, go figure out why your brother is mad at you. I’ll text you later.”


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on three hours of sleep.  
> This is unedited.

“Tooru, I’m-” I paused. “Um, hello?” I stared at the two people on my couch. “I can still see both of you even if you aren’t moving.”

“Nii-san… You’re home earlier than I thought…” Tooru trailed. “Um, I can explain-”

I shook my head. “I don’t want to know and I don’t care. My friend I was out with today was a guy. Please put two and two together. But, apparently- whatever, doesn’t matter. Just be smart. I’ll be in my room.” I said. “Oh, and hi Haji-chan.”

“Nii-San.” Iwaizumi nodded at me. 

I flopped onto my bed and just tried to process what was going on. Between Ukai finally kissing me sober after all these years and Iwaizumi literally on top of my brother who last I knew he had a girlfriend, my head was spinning. I let out a loud groan.

“Nii-San…” Tooru knocked on my door. “Are you okay?”

“Weren’t you mad at me this morning?” I snapped. I exhaled, “I’m fine, Tooru. You and Hajime were obviously in the middle of something.”

Tooru opened my door and the two of them came into my room. 

“All you Oikawa’s are the same.” Iwaizumi huffed. “You’re both fucking dramatic. He was mad because the team thinks you’re cool. You’re upset because the guy you were with doesn’t feel the same way. Now, both of you get your heads out of your asses.” Iwaizumi threw a pillow at me.

“Dickhead.” I laughed, “Tooru, you were mad because some of your teammates think I’m cool? Did that hurt your god complex?” I teased.

“Shut up!” Tooru crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin, looking down at me. “This isn’t about me. We were talking about you. So, what? The guy you were with turned out not to be gay?” Tooru asked. 

I groaned. “That’s not it. He’s just- it’s just- his family is homophobic, I think. Or he’s got some internalized homophobia. I don’t know. He told me to give him some time. What does that even mean?!” I let out an exasperated yell. 

“What do you mean, what does that mean?” Iwaizumi gave me an annoyed, disgusted look. “Just what he said. He needs time.” 

I rolled my eyes at the teen. “I’m still hurt by all his bullshit. Also, Tooru, where does ma think you are?” 

“Matsukawa’s for a group project.” Tooru shrugged. “Mom’s going to find out you’re back eventually though.”

I laughed. “No she won’t. Even if she does, what's she going to do? Disown me again?” Laying back down on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling. “Damn. I’m a mess. When’s your guys’ next game, anyway?”

“Thursday. It’s against Karasuno.” Tooru said. 

“Ah… of course. Just my luck.” I exhaled loudly in defeat. 

The two boys furrowed their brows at me. 

I rolled my eyes. “Oh my god, I’m trying to get with their coach.” I stated, annoyed to explain my reaction. 

Tooru burst out laughing. “Isn’t their coach like 60? Damn, Akio you really have some daddy issues huh?”

I threw my pillow at Tooru. “I’m trying to get with his grandson: the current coach! Stupid!”

“Wait, didn’t you call the cashier at Sakanoshita Ukai?” Iwaizumi asked. “Isn’t that Karasuno’s old coach’s name?  _ That’s  _ his grandson? That’s the guy you’re trying to get with?”

My face grew hot and I looked away from both of them. “So what if it is?” I turned back towards them. “Listen, we were friends in high school. I didn’t just see him at Sakanoshita and decide I wanted to get with him. Though, he looks different from when he was in highschool and I’m here for it. He looks sexy as hell with his hair like that and his piercings.” I shook my head. “Nevermind me, you don’t need to hear about what big bro’s type is.” My phone pinged from the other side of the bed. 

Tooru and I reached for my phone at the same time, but he was faster. 

“Hey stupid, you left your gross Aobajohsai jacket in my gym.” Tooru read out loud. He snickered as he kept my phone away from me. “Oh look at that! He sent a picture of himself wearing it. He says, ‘You must drown in this thing, it almost fits me pretty nicely.’”

“Tooru Oikawa, give me my phone right now.” I demanded. I punched his stomach and I was able to get my phone back. He did smack me in the back of the head pretty hard in retaliation. Not that I minded. I was looking at Ukai Keishin wearing my old highschool jacket and my heart raced. 

“Iwa-chan is sleeping over.” Tooru mentioned on his way out of my room. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved my hand in his direction without looking up, “no loud sex.” I stated. 

**Me** : Kei, do you think you’re being funny?

**Keishin** : Not particularly, why

**Me** : You’re flirting with me. When you said to give you some time I expected a few weeks not a few hours you dipshit.

**Keishin** : Me? Flirt with you? Nah. 

**Me** : Shut the fuck up

**Me** : Also you look hot in white and teal. You should have gone to AobaJohsai for more than one reason. 

**Keishin** : What would the other reasons be?

**Me** : We could have skipped class to make out. The best part about it is that you’d be sober.

**Keishin** : It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you. 

**Keishin** : it’s just that I can’t just tell my ma and that shitty old man that I’m dating a guy. Like I said they’re not going to react well. I figured if I just didn’t do anything with you sober that I wouldn’t really think much of it. 

**Me** : Ouch.

**Keishin** : Come on Akio try to see my side a little bit.

**Me** : Try to see my side.

**Me** : I tried moving on from you. I had a few things with some American girls, that one guy from my dorm, hell I even tried other guys from highschool after you graduated. But, there was always something off about being with them. I finally thought I was over it when I came back home to Japan, but then there you were looking hot as fuck just casually smoking your dumb cigarette with your long ass dyed hair and piercings. Kei, I thought I died when I saw you. You have no right being that fucking sexy.

**Me** : But, I’m really sick of waiting for you. And the fact that you keep flirting with me makes it impossible to forget you.

**Keishin** : Don’t forget about me.

**Me** : Then make me not want to.

**Keishin** : Akio…

**Me** : No Kei, you don’t get to just keep me waiting.

**Me** : If you work at the shop tomorrow I’ll be by to pick up my jacket.

**Keishin** : Why does this feel like a break up?

**Me** : You tell me.

**Keishin** : I work tomorrow. I’ll bring your jacket to the shop.

**Me** : k.


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power keeps going out hopefully this posts correctly-

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed only to drive Iwaizumi and Tooru to school. All I did was throw on a sweatshirt and pull up some basketball shorts. Pulling up to Sakanoshita, I took a deep breath. I gave myself a look over in the rearview mirror and messed up my hair a bit more. Mustering up the courage, I looked at the list of food Tooru gave me and I went in. The familiar smell of smoke filled the shop. 

“Akio.” Ukai called me over. 

“Hmm?” I wandered over to the cash register.

“Listen I know you’re mad at me.” Ukai started. “But, you must know theres a reason I keep flirting with you.” He put out his cigarette. 

“To make my head spin?” I glared at him. “To get my hopes up? To keep me from getting over you?” I walked around the counter to grab my jacket from out of his lap. 

Ukai used my jacket to pull me closer to him. I ended up stumbling and landing basically in his lap. His large hands grabbed onto my waist, keeping me put. 

“Keishin!” I scolded. “We are in public! You’re working! For the love of god…” I tired to hide my face in the crook of his neck, but he captured me in a kiss. I pulled away and finally hid my face. “You’re going to be the death of me, Keishin.” 

“Nah, Oiks. I think it’s the other way ‘round.” Ukai kissed my cheek.

I picked up my head to look him in the face. “Do not kiss me again, unless you’re going to take responsibility for me.” 

Ukai leaned in. “You drive me wild, Oiks. And I have been selfish with you. Let me make it up to you. Last night really hurt like a bitch. Let’s hang out tonight. For real.”

I raised my brow. “Are you suggesting my house or yours?” 

“Let’s hang at your place. Less parental figures around.” Ukai chuckled. 

I got off of his lap. “I’ll text you the address, handsome.” I winked and took my jacket from him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have some shopping to do.” 

**Me:** Hey… would you be able to chill at home today? Ukai is coming over.

**Tooru:** Ew. Yeah I’ll go home. Text me though, yanno if the plans fall through like last night. 

**Me:** Mhmm. Btw I’m buying the snacks you wanted so you’ll have that for tomorrow

**Tooru:** thanks bro

“You know, Keishin.” I took the cigarette out of his hand after I set my items down. “This shit is no good for you.” I hung the cigarette out of my mouth. 

He reached across the counter and grabbed it out of my mouth. “Not good for you either. I couldn’t finish my last one because of you; I plan on finishing this one.” 

**Tooru:** You’re coming to practice right?

I chuckled and Ukai raised his brow at me while ringing out my items.

**Me:** Not embarrassed by your cooler older brother anymore?

“Tooru was mad at me yesterday because his teammates thought I was cool.” I laughed. “Now he’s asking if I’ll be at practice tonight.” 

Ukai cringed. “Gross, I hope my boys don’t think you’re cool.” He teased. 

I shrugged, “Your small blonde manager was scared of me. If anything I would hope the Libero thought I was cool.” 

Ukai shook his head. “He thinks Azumane is cool- which is the really tall one with the beard, I don’t think you’re what he considers cool. And Yachi is scared of literally everything so don’t worry about her.” He said as I gave him the money for my food. “She was so scared of me when I first ran into her I wasn’t sure what to do. You’re more intimidating than me.” Ukai pointed out. 

I furrowed my brow. Then I remembered the eyebrow piercing and all my tattoos and the fact that I wear combat boots almost all the time. Right now was one of those rare occasions I wasn’t. I was actually dressed like a local instead of a punk.

“Whatever, she just might have to get used to me being around, huh Coach?” 

Ukai laughed. “I don’t want you Oikawa’s anywhere near my team.”

“But, I’m the fun Oikawa. My brother is a buzzkill.”

“No, no, you’re the annoying Oikawa.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you say. I’ll see you tonight.” I gave him a wink before leaving. 

Once I got back to my apartment, I started to clean. I had plenty of time before going to Tooru’s practice. I ordered some onigiri for pick up to bring for them after practice. My apartment wasn’t too bad considering I hadn’t been there in two years. Thankfully, my landlady was kind enough to take some payments for the apartment in advance so I could have a place to come back to in Japan. I was always planning on coming back it was just a matter of when. I shrugged my thoughts away and began sweeping in time with the music I was playing. 

Soon enough my alarm went off reminding me it was time to finish up and head over to AobaJohsai. I picked up the onigiri and headed over to the gym. 

“What’s up ladies!” I greeted as I entered the gym with a visitors pass this time. “If y’all are good I have a snack for y’all when practice is over.”

“Oi! Kawa,” Coach threw a ball at me. “Go help with drills.”

“Yessir.” I put my stuff down and went over to the court.

“Take that stupid piercing out, Kawa.” Coach barked at me.

I stared at Coach with my mouth slightly agape. “Um, I can’t?”

“I hope you get hit in the face.” Tooru sneered at me.

“I hope I do too.” I smirked. 

Tooru gave me a disgusted face while muttering, “Masochist.” under his breath.

Of course, Coach had me either helping with receiving or just collecting the stray volleyballs. He knew I was no good at literally anything else that pertains to volleyball. I wasn’t even that good at volleyball to begin with, they all knew that. Thankfully, Coach didn’t make me do flying receives or run laps. Unfortunately, while I was handing out onigiri to the team, I realized I was still kind of sweaty and not the kind of sweaty I wanted to be tonight. 

**Me** : Um, so I’m sweaty from practice, Coach made me help. 

**Keishin** : Awww poor Aki, actually participating more than he did in high school.

**Keishin** : I’m assuming you told me this because you want me to come over after you are able to shower. 

**Me** : You know me so well! But seriously, don’t come over until I’m showered. I hate being sweaty.

**Keishin** : I’ll keep that in mind.

**Me** : KEISHIN!

“See ya, Tooru.” I slapped him on the back. “Good practice.”

“Bye, nii-san. Thanks for the onigiri.” Tooru said. 

**Me** : K I’m all clean.

**Me** : Er, well showered.

**Keishin** : Aki, what in the actual fuck does that mean?

**Me** : Come over and find out.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. I'm in a fluffy mood. Also this is unedited.

Ukai knocked on my door and I immediately got up and took a quick look at myself in my phone before opening the door. 

“Hey handsome.” I greeted him while moving out of his way so he could come in. 

“Damn, Aki, it’s like you like me or something.” Ukai teased. 

I punched his shoulder lightly. “Uh-huh, mister v-neck shirt.” I pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

Ukai pushed my hand away. “Shut up.” His cheeks dusted a pink color. 

I brought him over to my kitchen island. “What you drinking nowadays?” 

“What do you have?” Ukai looked interested at my liquor cabinet. 

“The usual.” I stepped out of his way. “I’m a fan of the potato juice myself.” I grabbed the sky vodka and poured myself a vodka soda. 

“I’ll take some of that whiskey in the corner.” Ukai pointed. “Just a straight glass.” 

I nodded and sat next to him while sliding his drink to him. “How was practice?”

Ukai shrugged while throwing back some of the whiskey. “The usual I guess. Kageyama and Hinata- he’s the small carrot top- were fighting. That’s really nothing new, but damn I get tired of it. Sawamura’s usually good at breaking them up before I have to. Tsukishima- the tall blond with glasses- I think he actually jumped today. I have to have him blocking Hinata for him to want to bother doing anything.” Ukai shook his head. “These first years, I tell ya man. I don’t know what to do with them. But, we wouldn’t win as much as we do without them.” 

I laughed. “So what I’m hearing is we’re going to kick you asses on Thursday.” 

Ukai chuckled into his drink. “Yeah, probably. You guys still have what? Four third years, three second years and two first years?”

“Yeah.” I rattled the ice in my glass. “The team is going to fall apart after Tooru’s grade leaves. There’s barely enough on the team as it is. Oh well. As long as Tooru does good, that’s all that matters.” 

“You care a lot about your brother.” Ukai noted. 

“Yeah… it’s kinda us against the family. Little does mom know she has three kids and only one of them is straight and it ain’t Tooru. Of course, Tooru lies so that they still pay for volleyball and let him live there.” I explained. 

“Damn.” Was all Ukai could say. 

“I mean, it’s whatever. It happened over three years ago at this point.” I took a sip of my drink. “How’s your old man doing? I heard through the grapevine he was in the hospital.” 

“Mm. Yeah. He’s doin’ alright.” Ukai nodded thoughtfully. “He’s a strong old bastard. He’ll make it.” Ukai finished his drink. “How was America?”

I let out a painful chuckle. “It kind of sucked. Not sure I like only being attractive because I’m the foreign kid.”

Ukai furrowed his brow at me. “Only because you’re foreign?” He looked me over. “I mean you’re sure as hell ain’t  _ everyone’s  _ type, but shit Aki, you have more than just being Japanese going for ya.” 

I shrugged. “As long as I’m your type, I really don’t care.” 

Ukai leaned closer to me. “I told you, stupid, you are my type.” 

I mirrored his actions. “I better be.” 

Ukai and I closed the gap between us. Ukai grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into his lap. I raked my fingers through his hair, purposely ridding him of his headband. He chuckled into the kiss and tilted his head to take more control. Ukai’s lips pressed roughly against mine. 

“Kei,” I moaned against his lips. 

“Fuck, Akio.” Ukai groaned. “Why are you so hot?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.” I stated before kissing up his neck. I pulled his ear lobe gently between my teeth. “But look at you, with your hair down.” I twirled a piece of his hair between my fingers. 

We locked eyes and just admired each other. 

“God, I’ve missed you so much, Keishin.” I rested my head on his shoulder. 

Ukai placed soft kisses on my neck. 

I hummed. “Mark me.” I stated quietly. Ukai responded by pulling on my sensitive skin between his teeth. “Mm.” 

“Keep making those noises and I won’t be able to stop.” Ukai chuckled against the new mark on my skin. 

I laughed while pulling away from his a bit, so that I could look him in the face. “You’re such a man. You have self control and you know it.” I stood up and motioned him to follow me to the couch. 

Ukai grabbed onto my waist and pulled me back into him as I laughed. My back was pressed against his chest. His rough fingers tickled at my sides. “Who says I have self control? Oiks, have you seen yourself?” Ukai joked while kissing the top of my head. “I honestly wish I didn’t wait this long to kiss you like this.” 

I turned in his grip and went up on my toes to give him a kiss. “Let’s just enjoy each other’s company now.” I placed my hand on his chest. “We can watch something and relax?” I offered.

Ukai and I sat together on the couch and I threw on a random horror movie. Ukai made a comment about the movie, but I ignored it. I sank into his touch, just letting him take over my senses completely. He was tone, but not too muscular. The skin on his hands were rough, but not uncomfortable. Just him. I smiled to myself. 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into Aiko's past. TBH this is just a mess of emotions because personally same. (Me???? projecting onto my OC???? yeah.)

“I can’t believe you, Akio!” A packet of paper was thrown at me. “What kind of bullshit?!” The woman was getting closer to me. I stood still. She closed in on me and raised her hand. 

I was jolted awake. “Fucking whore…” I muttered to myself. The sheets pooled at my waist as I sat up. I looked over to my left where Ukai was sleeping. 

_ At least I didn’t wake him up. _

“Oiks, you alright?” Ukai grumbled while turning around in bed. His hair was all over the place. I almost wanted to laugh, yet at the same time he makes bed head look good.

I shook my head. “I’m fine, sorry for waking you…” 

Ukai scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Don’t worry about it, shorty. What’s wrong?”

I sighed and laid back down. “Nothing, just a bad dream. It’s stupid. I don’t want to talk about it.” I stated while cuddling back into him. “But, I will say it was very refreshing to wake up and have you here. See? I told you that staying the night would be nice.”

Ukai chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Yessir.” 

I awoke before Ukai again. The sun was filtering through my shades. I got out of bed and went down the hall to make us both some breakfast. Secretly I hoped that Ukai wouldn’t mind an American breakfast, but I fell in love with the food. 

_ Maybe it would impress him. _

I smiled at the thought and quickly got to cooking. I put in my headphones and let the music keep me company while Ukai slept. My hips moved in time with the music. The small apartment filled with the smell of bacon and eggs. I turned to grab something out of the refrigerator and let out a yelp. Ukai was standing in the doorway with a stupid little smirk on his face. 

“Keishin!” I scolded, throwing a dish towel at him. 

Ukai chuckled while attempting to catch the towel. “What? I thought you were giving me breakfast and a show.”

I turned back to the stove, facing turning red. “Shut up.” I grumbled. 

He grabbed onto my hips. “Come on, you’re cute Oiks.” He kissed my cheek before looking over my shoulder at what I was making. “Oh ho ho, a western breakfast huh? Trying to fatten me up?”

I turned. “Oh sweetie, you’re already fat.” I teased while patting his stomach. 

Ukai cupped my chin roughly. “You think you’re so funny don’t ya?” He smirked down at me before tilting my head up to capture me in a kiss. 

I wanted to melt in his touch, but I pushed him away. “Do you want burnt eggs?” I stuck my tongue out. “Go sit.” I motioned over to to the island while putting the eggs on a plate. “What do you want to drink? Water? Milk? Orange juice?”

“Waters good, Oiks.”

“M’kay.” I finished getting our plates together and sat down next to him.

We ate while chattering mindlessly. I made fun of him for falling asleep during the movie. He poked fun at me, calling me a house wife for cooking him breakfast. I let out a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Ukai asked.

I shook my head. “Nothing, for once. I’m… comfortable.”

Ukai kissed my temple. “Good.” He paused. “Me too.”

Once I cleaned up, I saw Ukai off to the shop. 

**Me:** Hey you can come over today if you want to.

**Tooru:** Bet. sounds good. Can you come to practice today? Or are you a traitor and going to Karasuno???

**Me:** I can come to practice today nerd.

**Tooru:** You’re the nerd, not me.

**Me:** Says mr. college prep class.

I looked around the apartment and sighed. “Fuck, I need a job…” I swore under my breath. Shaking my head, I grabbed my keys and wallet and went out towards the town. Did I come home with a job? No. Did I come home with fast food? Of course. I sighed and looked down at my stomach. 

“I’m getting fat.” I muttered to myself. 

Eventually, it was time to go to practice to help out Coach Nobuteru. As soon as I walked into the gym a volleyball was thrown at me.

“What the-” I grumbled. 

“Get going, Kawa! You’re late!” Nobuteru yelled.

“Ah, yessir…” I muttered, grabbing the ball and jogged over to the team. 

Practice was grueling as usual. I was huffing and puffing like I was a chain smoker by the middle of practice and I wasn’t even doing the conditioning. Coach must had been in a bad mood because he seemed to really enjoy throwing volleyballs at me. Of course Tooru also was making fun of how I was preforming. Overall, not my day.

**Me:** Bro, I’m getting old and fat and I’m going to scream how did you deal with this?

**Keishin:** Don’t call me bro when I had my tongue down your throat last night.

**Keishin:** Second, I didn’t get old and fat you prick.

**Me:** Sorry, should I call you daddy? But, seriously today sucked and I just don’t know what to do with myself.

**Keishin:** I… Aki. Okay well there’s nothing I can do about your day.

**Me:** Damn, Kieshin you’re really good at this.

**Keishin:** Listen shorty, you have to work on that shit yourself. Don’t depend on me for that shit. 

**Me:** Can we hang out later?

**Keishin:** Sorry, Aki I have to be at the store early tomorrow. 

**Me:** It’s fine, it was worth a shot. Just let me know when you’re free. Or if you wanna. Idk. Sorry.

**Keishin:** You’re fine. I just have to deal with work and the team, Aiko. Don’t apologize for stupid shit. I’ll see you at the game tomorrow.

**Me:** God, I’m going to want to kiss you.

**Keishin:** Keep it in your pants.

**Me:** Mm. 

“Akio, you’re acting weird today.” Tooru came into my room.

I shrugged, “I’m just tired I guess. I need to get my shit together.”

Tooru furrowed his brow at me. “Then get your shit together. What’s stopping you? You’re not going to act like a loser the rest of your life. That’s some bullshit. Come on,” Tooru slapped my back, “what do you want?”

“I need to be upset. Let me be upset.” 

“No.” Tooru Pulled me up out of my bed. “Get changed, we’re going for a jog.”

I frowned.

“Now.” Tooru threw athletic shorts at me.


	7. Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited let me live. The Oikawa brothers have boy issues-

I got to the Seijoh gym earlier than usual to make sure it was really clean before Karasuno arrived. I also got there early enough to make sure I could hit Tooru in the head with a ball as soon as he walked through the doors. Both goals were met. The gym was clean and the team was laughing at their captain. I was in the middle of helping with drills when Karasuno came in. I, being somewhat a coach at this point, went over to greet Ukai and Takeda-Sensei along with the Karasuno boys.

“Hey, Keishin.” I nodded. “Hello, Takeda-Sensei.” I shook his hand. “Good to see you again.”

They said their greetings and the boys said hi to me. I gave Ukai a quick wink before going back to my side of the court. 

“Alright boys!” Coach Nobuteru clapped his hands to get the boys to gather around. He gave his speech along with the other coach. I passed the opportunity on giving a speech to the team. They didn’t need to hear the same thing three different times, plus I know Karasuno is probably different from the last time they played against each other. 

Karasuno played well against Aoba Johsai. I didn’t have as many chances as I liked to flip Ukai off. Or taunt him in general really. Of course, we won. The Crows seemed a lot more upset about it then they should of, but then I remembered that Kunimi, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, and Tooru were all on Tobio’s middle school team. It was a battle between them and Tobio. Rolling my eyes, I patted all the boys, minus Mad Dog, on the back and told them good game. I told Tooru to pick a couple of friends to go get food with as a celebration. 

**Keishin:** You’re more into this than I remember.

**Me:** Kicking your ass? 

**Keishin** : Shut up we’ll get you next time. 

**Keishin:** Sneak out and come say goodbye?

**Me:** I guess I can come and kiss the loser goodbye.

As soon as I stepped outside of the gym I heard a whistle from the side of the building. I followed the smell of smoke. I found Ukai on the side of the gym, finishing his cigarette. 

“Hey sexy.” I stated softly. 

He blew out the smoke away from me and stomped out the rest of the cigarette. “Mm.” He grabbed onto my hips. “Hi.” He smirked and caught me in a quick yet, heavy kiss. “What’s your cute ass doing tomorrow after practice?” He squeezed my hips. 

“Whatever you’re doing.” I said. “Text me. I should slip back inside before the boys come looking for me.” I went up on my toes and gave him a peck. “See ya!” I ran back inside before the boys were done changing. 

The usual crew came with Tooru to get food. Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa piled into the back seat of my car. Chatter filled the small space, so I had my music turned down lower so the boys could talk. Tooru was uncharacteristically quiet, which was weird considering we won. My phone beeped, taking me away from my thoughts. 

“Tooru, could you tell me who that was?” I asked gesturing to my phone.

“It’s Ukai. He said we’ve been caught.” Tooru’s voice sounded like he was smirking. “You hear that boys? My bro got caught with his secret boy- ow!” I punched his shoulder and quickly gave him a look, as if he didn’t have a secret boyfriend as well. We got to the ramen place and I pulled out my phone to finally answer Keishin.

**Me:** By who?

**Keishin** : Sawamura and Sugawara. Hinata too, I guess. But shimpy didn’t seem to really get it you know? 

**Me:** Well, Sawamura and Sugawara are the most mature out of your lot so maybe they’ll be respectful.

**Keishin:** Sawamura, yes. Sugawara, no. Sugawara is a wild card. He’s very chaotic and kind of a jokester. But we’ll see.

**Me:** Aren’t they dating though????

**Keishin:** How should I know? I don’t get into my students personal lives. I thought Sawamura was dating the girl captain of Karasuno.

**Me:** That’s cute Keishin, you think he’s straight. 

**Me:** Let me guess you also thought our ace, Iwaizumi, was straight. 

**Keishin:** I assume everyone is straight until said otherwise. Except your brother. He’s… feminie.

**Me:** Ah and here we go with the stereotypes. Listen, I gotta go. 

**Keishin:** Come on Oiks, don’t be like that. You’ve seen the way Tooru acts.

**Me:** Goodbye, Keishin. Text me when you’re less homophobic and not when you’re horny or drunk.

I slammed my phone down on the table, causing the boys to look up at me, startled. I muttered out an apology and looked down. Once the food arrived it got less awkward as the boys stuffed their faces. I ate as well, but with less enthusiasm than them. I knew I didn’t need to call Ukai out on his bullshit, but for fucks sake. We’re kind of a thing and he’s going to act homophobic towards feminie men? Especially my  _ brother? _ I shook my head and shoved the rest of my food down my throat. The guys noticed my mood change and tried to joke around to make me feel better. I smiled: it kind of helped, but Tooru was also pretty quiet. Love the Oikawa siblings being dramatic together as usual.

“What’s wrong?” Tooru asked when we were alone in the car. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” I stated.

“Ukai?” He guessed.

“Hajime?” I mimicked. 

“Point taken.” Tooru nodded.

“Mines being homophobic.” I stated after a long silence. “What’s the issue with yours?”

“Mine is struggling with his identity.” Tooru said.

“Aren’t men just great?” A sarcastic tone dripped from my lips.

“Mm.” Tooru nodded. “The greatest.” 


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai is trying his best.   
> Unedited don't come for me.

“Hey, hey, shrimpy!” Ukai called me over while I was doing some shopping in his store. I had thought today was his day off, but it must be tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter. “What, Ukai? Isn’t today your day off?”

“What? Trying to avoid me?” Ukai frowned. 

“Kinda.” I groaned. “Now, stop harassing the customers or I’m calling your mother.”

Ukai rolled his eyes at me. “My mother? You’re kidding, Akio. Come here.” Ukai motioned for me to come behind the counter. As a glutton for punishment, I did go behind the counter. Ukai grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. “Akio, I’m sorry. I’m trying, I really am.”

“My brother, though, Ukai?” I slipped my hand out of his. “My fucking brother? Do you not even process the fact that I’m a guy?”

“Of course I know you’re a guy.”

I crossed my arms, “Then, what Ukai?” I snapped. 

He raked his fingers through his hair, letting it fall out of his headband. “I don’t know, Akio! This is all too complicated for me.” He played with his headband to distract himself. “You know I like you, right?”

I hesitated.

Ukai sighed again. “Oh. I guess you don’t. I’m seriously trying my best here, Akio. Can you at least try and meet me halfway?”

I shook my head. “Fuck, Keishin. I don’t know what’s more pathetic right now: me or you.”

“Does being pathetic get me another chance?” Ukai put the headband back in his hair. “I mean, what else will my students gossip about?” He joked weakly. 

I gave him a chuckle out of pity. “You’re annoying. You better have a real date planned for tonight. Then, maybe I can forgive you.” I stated. With hopeful eyes, Ukai looked up at me and tapped his cheek. I leaned down as if to give him a kiss, but instead I pinched his cheek. “You’re cute, Keishin.”

“Ow!” He swatted at me. 

I laughed and went back around the counter. “Remember: the date tonight, it’s all on you man.” I teased before going back to getting my groceries. After leaving I went back to my apartment and began filling out more job applications on my laptop when my phone beeped.

**Unknown:** Hey! We’re not saying anything about you and Coach I hope you know that. 

I furrowed my brow and unlocked my phone. I noticed the typing bubble pop up and waited. 

**Unknown:** This is Sugawara (number 2) by the way! I got your number from Kageyama. I’m sure Coach already told you that Daichi and I saw you. 

**Unknown:** Daichi is the captain btw!

**Me:** lmao I mean thanks but maybe you should reassure Ukai of that not me. 

**Sugawara:** We will! At practice today. I want to thank you though. Coach has been really happy the past couple of weeks. It is refreshing. 

**Me:** Refreshing huh? That’s what Tooru calls you. 

**Sugawara:** AJDJAJDNDNFFJ WHAT

**Me:** He calls you Mr. Refreshing when you’re on the court. He says you boost morale and calm everyone down. What’s with the button smash?

**Sugawara:** That’s a lot coming from Oikawa… I didn’t think he was one for tossing compliments especially to opponents.

**Me:** Tooru knows a good player when he sees one. Anyway, shouldn’t you be focused on your classes?

**Sugawara:** Ah you’re such a nii-San! We’re on lunch right now. Asahi (number 3) and Daichi say hello! Well actually, Daichi says I shouldn’t be texting you but we’ll pretend. 

**Me:** lol tell the guys I say hi. 

**Sugawara:** Are you coming to our practice today?????

**Me:** Nah I help out with Seijoh’s practices. You guys don’t really need me there. You have two coaches and two managers. Seijoh just has two coaches. I have to be their cool older brother who helps out. 

**Sugawara:** Oikawa-San, this is Daichi. My apologies for Sugawara. He’ll stop bothering you. 

**Me:** oh. Well he’s not a bother! Plenty of nii-San to go around! But have a good day guys!

After practice at my apartment, Tooru asked why I was so dressed up. I looked down at my outfit. Simple black v neck, light wash skinny jeans, my black combat boots, and a belt. 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” I glared at him. 

“Your pants have no rips.” Tooru pointed out. Suddenly, he frowned. “I thought we were mad at Iwa-Chan and Ukai.” He stated while puffing out his cheeks.

I raised my brow at him. “I’m getting a make up date. What did Hajime do?”

Tooru rolled his eyes at me. “There’s not enough time before your date.”

I groaned. “You’re annoying. When you want to talk about it, instead of being jealous of me, let me know. You know I’m here for you, Bud.”

“Whatever. I have homework to do.” Tooru disappeared into the living area.

Shortly after that, there was a knock on my door. I furrowed my brow and looked at my phone. No new messages. Opening the door I revealed Ukai standing there with a single rose in his hand. I smiled wide and just stood there with my hand on the door. I looked him up and down, a button down, black jeans and sneakers. His face was dusted with a pink color. 

“Say something, Oiks.” Ukai stated. “I’m no good at this and you’re making me nervous.”

“Close your mouth, nii-san, you look like a dog.” Tooru shouted from the couch. 

I closed my mouth and wiped my head towards the living room. “Shut up, bitch.” I took the rose from Ukai and nodded. “You’re doing pretty okay.” I motioned for him to come inside while I put the rose in some water.

“Pretty okay?” Ukai chuckled. “You’re killing me, Oiks.”

I gave him a quick kiss. “Good. Shall we?” I gestured towards the door. I grabbed his hand, “Tooru, be good.”

“I’m not a kid!” He pouted as I left.


End file.
